User talk:Gedet
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the HORSE page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- StabbyStab (Talk) 00:12, August 12, 2011 First Ban We have rules for a reason please read them. Next time its a weeks ban. "Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them "http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Linkforpresident 00:10, November 16, 2011 (UTC) second ban You got kicked from chat because you said "fuck you nigger" in PM. You will also get a 3 day editing block. Bill9929 00:18, November 16, 2011 (UTC) also second ban Read the fucking rules for chat and the wiki, "Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them "http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Linkforpresident 00:20, November 16, 2011 (UTC) third ban Blanking a flagged for deletion poll is an automatic deletion of the page in question and a 1 week ban. Enjoy~! ClericofMadness 00:56, November 23, 2011 (UTC) fourth ban Want some advice? Do NOT say the word on main chat, i censored it for a reason Bill9929 (talk) 22:33, February 15, 2012 (UTC) You sorry motherfucker. Really? Changing my PotM with a link to your piece of shit literary bastard child?!?!?!?!?! No, I'm not butthurt. I'm pissed that you find if funny to fuck with another users hard work. I'm trying to get discovered dude! The front page could eventually show the right person MY WORK!!! Don't fuck with it! Mr.Zalgopasta 22:56, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ^^^Fucking A, brother. Reaching out to embrace the random, reaching out to embrace whatever may come. 22:57, February 15, 2012 (UTC) hey dude, i don't give a fuck Gedet 23:19, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude, try me. Mr.Zalgopasta 23:20, February 15, 2012 (UTC) its funny how you think you will actually amount to something because you spent a couple hours writing a creepypasta. no, you wont. get that threw your head you ignorant fuck and you'll get threw life with much less disapoinment. oh, and give your dad a high five for beating you so much, tell him its from me. Gedet 04:09, February 16, 2012 (UTC) It's funny how you can't use the English language for shit. I've spent a couple of hours on that creepypasta, yes, but I've been spending days on another. And, considering that I personally know Dean Koontz, I'd say my chances of getting disovered are pretty damn good thank you. Also, my dad says you were wonderful last night. Mr.Zalgopasta 23:08, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Gedet........"foot in mouth and head up asshole, whatch'a talkin' bout", eh? Reaching out to embrace the random, reaching out to embrace whatever may come. 23:11, February 16, 2012 (UTC) You really are one sad piece of work, eh? Reaching out to embrace the random, reaching out to embrace whatever may come. 04:12, February 16, 2012 (UTC) And that it is why you are banned, retard. Have a nice day. [[User:REDDOT|'RED']][http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_Submissions#REDDOT DOT] 23:53, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Well, on top of your general stupidity, it also appears you can't spell for crap. People like you shouldn't even exist. I'm glad you're banned. ManraptorHurrr Derpderpderp 04:17, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Talk Page Access I saw that you were trolling everybody on your talkpage earlier. I have revoked talkpage access. If you want to appeal your block, you may contact an admin by email. Bill9929 (talk) 05:52, February 16, 2012 (UTC)